clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguinstorm300
Hello! Page Size: }} bytes. Archive Size: 30,000 bytes.' Remember to sign your message with ~~~~ or ~~~ please! Test Message I am going to procede to test my message bot to check for any flaws after the first archive. This will take up a bit of space. Please do not edit the variable test results without authorisation or permission or your account may be blocked. Thank you. This will also test my new signature. Editing this signature in anyway will result in a block so please leave my signature alone. Thank you. Nintendo 300Talk Blog 'Section 5' From this point on, all messages sent will be 'edited for perfect purposes'. Please do not use signatures that will change the color of future messages or your messafe will be automatically deleted. Thank you 'Section 5.1' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Lower Case 'Section 5.2' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 2' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Upper Case 'Section 5.3' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 3' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Special Characters 'Section 5.4' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 4' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Special Characters 2 'Section 5.5' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 5' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Special Characters 3 'Section 5.6' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 6' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Spelling Lower Case 'Section 5.7' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 7' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Spelling Upper Case 'Section 5.8' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 8' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Image PNG 'Section 5.9' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 9' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Image JPEG 'Section 5.10' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 10' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Spelling Checker - Letters 'Section 5.11' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 11' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Spelling Checker - Numbers 'Section 5.12' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 12' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Sent Packets - Error Packets Nintendo 300Talk Blog ShrimpPin Message (Auto) Wow, really? :P No, your page is NOT deleted if you leave. :P --'ShrimpPin' Flex217 Message (Auto) Please add the word "Rollback" on my signature at the end. Thank you. --The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog 17:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ShrimpPin Message (Auto) It's easy! Just copy and paste your messages onto another page and call it "User talk:Penguinstorm300/Archive 1". Then you can accept messages on your normal page again by deleting the stuff. --'ShrimpPin' Hey.youcp Message (Auto) Hey Penguinstorm, I found 2 of the same pages. There's a page called Surprisus Maximus and a page called Surprises Maximus. The first one is under the right name. I believe the second one to be a mistake since it is just duplicated under the wrong name. I was was wondering if you could delete the page Surprises Maximus since I don't know how/don't have the authorization to. :D Thanks. --Hey.youcp 21:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) BenKaz Message (Auto) You rock can you add me I am Berski17. --BenKaz 00:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sdgsgfs Message (Auto) Hello, I will never, ever move to the new Wiki. I told Happy65 because I was sad and angry, but I will never move there. --Sdgsgfs EpicTazGuy Message (Auto) I changed my picture now. --EpicTazGuy EpicTazGuy Message (Auto) Ok here they are: Head: 1271 Body: 4380 Face: 2033 Feet: 6077 Okay. Hope they do well. --EpicTazGuy Penguin-Pal Message (Auto) Hi, I'll keep editing the Penguin IDs Test page in the morning. P.S. check out this file! Shadow Coat!. --Penguin-Pal Flex217 Message (Auto) Unban me from chat. Why did you? I did nothing wrong. --Blog 17:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Banned From Chat: Found Who Did It! Found in logs. 09:53, November 25, 2011 An unknown anonymous user (Talk) changed group membership for User:Flex217 from (none) to Banned from chat ‎ (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Penguinstorm300. Please contact them for more info.) --The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog 19:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, did you turn on the comments function. --CHOWDER2000TALK BLOG 22:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey.youcp Message (Auto) Code to 1,000 comments blog post is: S1D2G3S45G67F891011S1213. ...Do I win cake? XD --Hey.youcp 05:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Comments I like it better if you stop testing the comments please, It's annoying me. --CHOWDER2000TALK BLOG 12:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Block DownWikipedia Please block DownWikipedia for vandalizing Rare Penguins page. Continued vandalizing after my warning. If you want, give him a warning or block him. Thanks --Mixer2301 10:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Lots Of Comments! Hi, I apologized for that comment on that blog --CHOWDER2000TALK BLOG 12:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The Administration Hello Nintendo300, I demoted Shay Dow because he isn't ready, and you can't just promote anyone without telling first to other admins, while Shay Dow doesn't have many edits and not well experienced. You can't promote him just because he will do for you a favor or he's your friend. The Administration Flex's Glitch Did you notice Flex217 has awards for adding a number of pictures more than his actual edit count? -- 'star kirby12' Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 07:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) 76.169.192.208 Hi Nintendo, 76.169.192.208 vandalized in your ‎blog post. please block him. --Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Nintendo I already asked CP for them to transfer the account back to my email. Its not your fault, Im not mad at you but the deal was that we could share Firebolt but we counlnt. Sorry :( --Shurow 14:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Test Deleting Hello Nintendo, Please delete the page Test deleting. It is only being used for earning Edit and Photos Badges. This article has nothing to do with Club Penguin and the Club Penguin Wiki. I don't even believe that user will abuse these kind of pages... Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Pro-Bot Penguino Message (Auto) Hey, Penguinstorm300, one of the other Chat Moderators banned me for fun. So I didn't do anything wrong/bad in the chat. Can you fix this problem? --User:Pro-Bot Penguino Pro-Bot Penguino Message (Auto) It was Flex217 that banned me for fun. I know what Flex217's attitude is like, I think he shouldn't be a Chat Moderator anymore. But you are a good Chat Moderator. Only Flex217 should be banned. --User:Pro-Bot Penguino Test Hi Penguinstorm300, just testing this Wiki out. Thanks. --Nickname300 03:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi Penguinstorm300, I need your help now. I can't create any blog posts. I can't really create any blog posts. When I click 'Create Blog Post' button, the blog post editing section comes with the naming section. When I name by blog post and click 'ok', the page freezes. I cant click anything. the only thing i can do in this situation is to click back and go, but my blog post is not created. Please fix this. is this a problem with my computer or the wiki? --Mixer2301 11:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Something That Might Help You have been going on in your profile that Nintendo 300 was banned forever, right? Well, I have heard in many places that if you call Club Penguin and explain, there is a more than 50% chance they'll take away the ban for your penguin. --68.84.64.53 I can't Hi sorry, I can't enter chat, I don't know why? So, can you help me and fix it. --Sdgsgfs Promote Me To Admin Why did you demote me? I didn't do anything wrong. --Shurow RE: Editing I'm not an idiot, I know how to edit. I know what to do, I do it all the time. --Shurow Gallery Do you like what I did with the galleries on the room pages? I've organized them to make them easier to see and makes it more easier to read. --Shurow Trenten110 Message (Auto) Hi! --Trenten110 has been reported. (Auto). Being Hacked The hacker who kickbanned me is back! --The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog Chatmod 19:58, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Flex217 Message (Auto) Please give me back Chat Moderator. The hacker removed it. And please do that with my back up account The Real Dark Mage. --The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog Chatmod 20:24, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Recruit? Hey, did you recruit people? Because I noticed there are a lot more people editing now. --Shurow Administration Hello Nintendo, Mixer informed me you promoted both of us to administrator. I appreciate the fact you trust us :). (I didn't even know about that until Mixer told me... LOL). I just wanted to inform you that due to schoolwork, I will only be really active after December 13, and fully active after December 17. Waddle on! (LOL, this is the first time I say 'Waddle on' in the wiki) Thank's for your attention. --Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sdgsgfs (Yes it's me) Message (Manual) Hello Penguinstorm300, How many times should we tell you, never promote without discussing with other admins about it? Why did you promote them without even telling us or telling before. If with you there both good editors but you must have asked before or discussed at least. Why did you write '''The Administration' at end, you didn't take our opinions so you should write your name only. Thank you, [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Reply (Manual) Block user. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Administrators Message (Auto) You must consult the other administrators before making decisions! This is a democracy, where a majority approves the decision. One person is not a majority. Do I make myself clear? --Awesome335 Reply (Manual) No. :P. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Um... Message (Auto) It is not Sdgsgfs's fault that this Wiki is a dictatorship! It is your fault that you are not consulting us before making decisions! You are not the only administrator here! This Wiki was meant to be a democracy! People vote in democracies. Democracies are not where one person makes all of the decision. I share Sdgsgfs's views on you and I am starting to feel that you are not ready for adminship. Is that clear? --Awesome335 Reply (Manual) No. :P. P.S. Do you actually '''know what dictatorship means? It seems like you don't. Promoting people to administrator without consultations is not dictatorship. Notice how everyone else is calling you a dictator instead. Dictatorship is when you have absolute power - using it for your own will. Promoting someone without consultations is completely different. Being tight and thinking you have total power over peoples actions (like you) is dictatorship. Promoting someone to help with something on the good side is the complete opposite (but doesn't mean democracy). Nintendo 300Talk Blog Message Block (Auto) All incoming messages will be blocked from Sdgsgfs to Penguinstorm300 due to user conflict. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Yousouf Muleh Muleh Behold! You received a golden ticket for the birthday party! Send this to other people on the Wiki! Hurry! You don't have much time, the party is tomorrow! Kevin would like to meet you! Here is the information on the ticket: Greetings Hello! --Cosmo728 (Talk) 12:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism and Rollback Hey Penguinstorm300, Can you ban this person for me? He/she already has 44 vandalism attempts at the moment... And all of them were made in only 30 minutes. o_o Also, guess what? This is my 501st edit! :D You said you would make me Rollback once I got 500 good edits, remember? As Rollback, I will swear to revert vandalism whenever I see any and to keep this Wiki clean by using and promoting only language appropriate to the Wiki (even though I already do, lol). So please do these things whenever you get the chance and have a happy holiday. xD Later, --Hey.youcp (Talk) 02:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Nintendo, You haven't been active recently, and I wanted to ask if everything is OK. --Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey hi Are you really Penguin storm? Hi there, I just want to know if you're Penguin Storm or is it a joke? P.S. Add me on CP! Code Hi Nintendo, I know you have left the wiki, but if you're reading this.. well- you'll see: Remember the Lots of comments day? well, you said there is a secter code. I've found it on page 52, and the code is S1D2G3S45G67F891011S1213.. Plesae look for yourself! i hope we'll see you around again Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) What's up buddy? Hey there nintendo? Whats up here Luigi755 the new! How are all the things? You're Invited! CRAZY PENGUIN ON THE LOOSE!!! Are you brave enough to talk to the CRAZY PENGUIN!! 17:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Please Can I use your template? It is epic. Are you a beta? Cool guy569 09:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Cool guy569Cool guy569 09:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC)